


El Emperador blanco

by LittleKuriboh



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Kallen Kouzoki, Lelouch Vi Britannia - Freeform, Requiem, Zero - Freeform, nunnally vi britannia - Freeform, suzaku kururugi - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuriboh/pseuds/LittleKuriboh
Summary: Un caballero debe morir antes que su amo, sin embargo, Suzaku Kururugi sobrevivió a dos de ellos y aun en la muerte, seguía siendo llamado como uno, sin embargo Kallen, tras la boda de Villetta y Ohgi se pregunta si realmente debería ser asociado a ese título o tal vez a algo más.
Kudos: 1





	El Emperador blanco

Kallen guardo silencio. La brisa de la noche espolvoreo su cabellera, como viento atizando las brasas para que el fuego no se apagase en medio de la oscuridad.

La fiesta después de la boda entre Villetta y Ohgi aún no había terminado. Rivalz le había entregado la cámara para que grabara algunos recuerdos para los recién casados. Sin embargo dejo de lado la cámara cuando vio a "Zero" salir.

Como una sombra, se movió entre el caleidoscopio de luces y la música suave, en lo que podría ser la velada más esperada del escuadrón.

No era de ocultar el sentimiento creciente y correspondido de Villetta y Ohgi, por lo cual su boda fue un pequeño regalo de esperanza para todos después de tantas muertes y destrucción.

Aun así sintió un extraño sentimiento estacionándose en su corazón al ver el fantasma del recuerdo perpetuo llamado "Zero" caminar hacia el jardín.

Ahí, en silencio le miro, todo había pasado tan rápido y al mismo tiempo tan lento, el rojo de la sangre esparciéndose por doquier era una imagen que se había grabado en su memoria, haciéndole despertar en medio de la noche con la respiración agitada y goteando de sudor.

Kallen se había enamorado. Sin embargo no de cualquier hombre, sino del _Emperador Demonio;_ Lelouch Vi Britannia, quien le había mentido una y otra vez, a diestra y siniestra, aun así el corazón falto de culpa se aferró fieramente al sentimiento aun después de su muerte.

Su mano subió hasta la altura de su pecho, su respiración parecía volverse agitada, ahí frente a ella tenía al asesino de la persona que más admiro y quizá usando el estandarte que conservo como el más inmaculado por haber en un mundo hipócrita y falto de conciencia, el que más amo.

Kallen nunca entendió a Suzaku, tampoco quiso hacerlo, siendo sus motivos a simple vista despreciables.

Suzaku había sido el hijo del primer ministro, ella espero algo de orgullo de su parte, sin embargo no fue así, se había vuelto el perro de Britania con aquel título de caballero.

Sin embargo, Suzaku Kururugi ¿Realmente fue el caballero de alguien?

Primero, elegido por Euphemia Vi Britannia, la parricida que había matado a miles de japoneses en lo que había sido una cruel trampa revestida de esperanza.

Tiempo después supo la verdad detrás del atentado, aquel terrible -demasiado terrible- error.

Siendo alejado del ojo de los medios, Suzaku se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en un caballero de Round, el caballero numero VII para luego ser electo como el caballero de Schneizel y protector de Nunnally Vi Britannia cuando regreso a Japón.

Y el nombre de Kururugi Suzaku había sido reemplazado por el _Demonio Blanco,_ nombre que no solo imponía respeto sino terror.

Sin embargo a pesar de estar bajo la tutela de Schneizel, Suzaku le había traicionado (como siempre solía hacer con todo) y se vio a lado de Lelouch tomando el mundo entero para ellos dos.

Volviéndose en el caballero "Cero", Suzaku había demostrado no tener alguna muestra de honor, aun así Lelouch había confiado en él, en dejarle el mundo entero y lo que para el joven príncipe era su mundo entero; Nunnally, su hermana menor. La única persona que a Lelouch parecía realmente importarle, el mundo podría irse al mismísimo infierno, mientras Nunnally estuviera sana y a salvo, eso estaría bien para Lelouch. Y aunque aquella revelación hirió el corazón de la chica, una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios al recordar las anécdotas que la joven princesa le contó cuando estuvo en cautiverio.

Quiso creer, que el amor podía ser eterno, al menos si venia de ellos dos, como el amor que sintió alguna vez por su hermano llenándole de valor en el campo de batalla.

Pero aun la duda se cernió en ella, sobre; ¿Cómo es que Lelouch aun podía confiar en él después de todo el daño que le había hecho?

Entonces recordó la última conversación que tuvieron en el campo de batalla.

_"Al menos quiero creer que quisiste a Japón solo un poco."_

Y Kallen tuvo que tragarse sus propias palabras al recocer que Suzaku tal vez era el hombre que más amo a su patria.

Dejando su honor, su dignidad, credibilidad, y hasta su vida, Suzaku abandono todo lo que alguna vez Kururugi Suzaku en el mundo terrenal por algo aún más grande de lo alguna vez pudo contemplar o que contemplaría jamás.

Kallen se llegó a preguntar si alguna vez Lelouch pensó en si podría hacerse cargo de tal responsabilidad, pero tan rápido como llego el pensamiento, este se esfumo al sentir la punzada en su pecho reconociendo que efectivamente, nunca hubo una confianza tan grande como la que hubo entre ellos dos y tal vez nunca la habría.

Si, Lelouch había muerto y en ese instante observaba la sombra de un fantasma ante sus ojos.

No era el fantasma de "Zero", de Lelouch, sino de Suzaku Kururugi y sintió la boca seca cuando la abrió al acercarse a él y quiso hablar.

Empezó a hablar, primero torpemente hasta que al fin hayo el hilo y pudo expresar lo que realmente quería decirle. La disculpa que sentía deberle desde el fondo de su corazón ante la inconciencia de la realidad. Y en ese instante la duda se cernió en ella.

Suzaku, un caballero de la realeza ¿A quien había sido devoto realmente? ¿Fue tal vez a Nunnally al final? O ¿Fue a Lelouch ante su última encomienda antes de morir, al pedirle desaparecer de ese mundo terrenal junto a él viviendo bajo el nombre de Zero?

Bajo sus males y virtudes.

Bajo el odio y el amor.

Kururugi quiso decir algo, sin embargo, inconscientemente el cuerpo de Kallen se movió hacia atrás y al final se marchó sin querer conocer sus razones.

"Zero", no más bien Lelouch había muerto al igual que Suzaku y solo quedaba aquel fantasma entre el mundo de los vivos y nada más.

—Tal vez... —musito antes de entrar de vuelta al recinto. Cuando llego el pensamiento de la nada, como, tácitamente intuyendo la verdad.

Que Suzaku nunca debió de haber sido visto como un caballero de la corte real, sino, con aquel título empolvado del cual había sido despojado a tan temprana edad.

Un emperador.

El mismo que había vuelto desde las sombras hasta conseguir todo lo que alguna vez perdió. Y cuando dio un último vistazo hacia atrás, lo vio brillar bajo la luz de la luna.

—Blanco —soltó en un susurro, a pesar del traje negro, Zero, bajo la luz del astro parecía vestir de blanco.


End file.
